One Year
by Zelda148
Summary: Sherlock's friends are asked to write letters to Sherlock on the anniversary of his death. (Series of one-shot type things)
1. Mrs Hudson

Dear Sherlock,

I think this is a strange idea, talking to the dead. It seems a bit silly but at the same time it makes sense. Talking helps doesn't it. I know you and John didn't like talking, all too feminine for you boys. He talks even less now. Ooh, this is me breaking the rules, I am meant to be focusing on my feelings, not other people. Well, it's quiet without you. There are no gunshots in the middle of the night, no fighting and no trouble around Baker Street. And there's no mess either, it's nice and tidy and I don't have to be a housekeeper, it helps my hip that does. But it's strange, I miss the noise and the fighting and the mess a little. It's all normal in Baker Street but I've decided normal is boring. Oh, Sherlock. We miss you, you and your disruptive personality. I wish you could come back, but I know that's silly. I can't believe it's been a year.

Love, Mrs Hudson.


	2. Molly Hooper

Dear Sherlock,

I don't really know what I'm meant to be saying. I miss you Sherlock, but I don't really know why. You weren't exactly my best friend were you? You barely saw me, you wouldn't even have noticed if I had fallen off the face of the earth but now you have everything is falling apart. I think I'm going to lose my job and John, I don't even know what to think about John anymore, he's not the same and I don't think he ever will be. You've broken him. But I'm not meant to be talking about him. I'm meant to be talking about me. I had just started to feel… visible when you jumped. And now I'm going back to being a wallflower. I can't adjust to a world without Sherlock Holmes. It's weird. St Bart's is quiet and lonely. I know you never really saw me, but I saw you and that made me feel less lonely. And, thank you, Sherlock.

Love Molly.

* * *

**_I have written this letter purposely ambiguously so you don't know whether Molly knows whether Sherlock survived or not. So interpret that how you want. _**


	3. Greg Lestrade

Dear Sherlock,

Our therapist's had us all do this, right. Because it's been a year. And I think it's stupid but the force made me go to compulsory therapy; Molly had the same from St Bart's. Anyway, our therapists have been talking; mine and John's and Molly's and Mrs Hudson's that is, and they have decided we need to write you a letter telling you how we feel. And we're not allowed to talk about anyone else. Which is equally stupid. This whole thing is stupid. But I'm doing it anyway. I'm still DI at the Yard but I doubt that will be the case for much longer. We haven't solved anything major for a while, only manslaughter's where the suspect has confessed. That type of thing. I say for a while, I mean since you've gone. I've been drinking a lot too, with John. It's been… sobering, ironically. We've talked a lot when's we've been drinking and I'm not sure if it has helped either of us. It might have. We miss you Sherlock, we need you at the Yard and weirdly, I think we, all of us, need you the rest of the time too. In some way or another. You were more than a colleague to us, or me at least, and I miss you as a friend. But like I said, this whole thing is stupid. There's no point. You're dead .

From Greg. (That's Lestrade, in case you forgot)


	4. John Watson

Dear Sherlock,

It's been a year and I've barely managed to keep it together the whole time. It still hurts whenever I think of you but I'm not sure what else to say. I'm only writing it because my therapist is making me. My limp has come back, I've tried to stop using my cane but I can't. Greg has even tried taking it away from me, but when he does I just don't go out. So he's started taking me to the pub instead. Which isn't better really because then I can't walk because I am blind drunk. But it allows me to talk, more than with my therapist, even if I often don't remember the conversations the next day. I think it helps a little. I wish I could tell you about Molly and Mr Hudson and everyone else but I've been told not to talk about anyone else. Just me. Not that I am actually talking to you. Because you're dead. So I can't talk to you. I want you to know one thing though. I need to say one thing. I was so alone before I met you, and you made it better and now I owe you so much and I will never be able to pay you back. And I say this to myself almost every day, even though I know it's impossible.

Please don't be dead.

Love John.


	5. Mycroft Holmes

Dear Sherlock,

I am not seeing a therapist, unlike the others. And I know you're not dead either. But everyone else is writing silly, sentimental letters to you because it's the anniversary of your death and I've decided to join the trend. You need to come back Sherlock. It's killing the Yard, they never catch anyone anymore. That plain girl from St Bart's, Molly Hooper, she's lost a lot of weight. I think she's suffering without you. Mrs Hudson seems to be okay on the surface, I think she's being strong for John. But Sherlock, come back for John. He misses you. Honestly Sherlock, we all miss you. Even I miss you. I can't keep an eye on you wherever you are.

Love Mycroft.


	6. Sherlock Holmes

Dear John,

I'm sorry. I know it's been a year and that you're still struggling. I'm struggling too but I know that doesn't matter. It's all my fault anyway. I just want you to know that I did it all for you. You and Greg and Mrs Hudson. I miss you and I never thought I would miss anyone. I never thought I would need anyone enough to miss them when they were gone. But I did. I needed you and I needed Greg and Molly and Mycroft and Mrs Hudson. I needed all of you. I'm starting to forget what it was like, living with someone. I didn't appreciate you then but when I get back, and I promise you I will get back, I will appreciate you. I will never forget you've gone out and I will stop keeping specimens in the fridge. I just want one thing from you.

Forgiveness.

Love Sherlock.


End file.
